Gone Away
by lullaby-89
Summary: OneShot, bezieht sich in gewisser Weise auf 'Kill'. Cedric ist im Turnier gestorben...


Da mir Amy ans Herz gewachsen ist, konnte ich es nicht lassen. Hier ein One- Shot: Was wäre, wenn Cedric doch im Trimagischen Turnier umgekommen wäre?

Disclaimer: Cedric gehört nicht mir, die Zauberwelt gehört nicht mir... aber Amy gehört mir... Ach ja, und der Song gehört mir natürlich auch nicht. The Offspring- Gone Away.

Gone away

_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there_

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht. Eigentlich glaube ich nicht an Gott, den Himmel und das Leben nach dem Tod. Würde ich das tun, wäre alles jetzt so viel einfacher. Ich könnte mir sicher sein, dich wieder zu treffen. Irgendwo, irgendwann. Aber so? Mir bleibt nur die Ungewissheit, was sein könnte. Was hätte sein können. Alles würde ich dafür geben, wenn ich die Chance hätte, dir zu sagen was ich fühle. Warum begreift man immer erst alles, wenn es zu spät ist? Wenn nichts mehr zu ändern ist, wenn man die Menschen, die man liebt, nicht mehr zurückholen kann?

_Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal_

_It's so unfair_

Viel zu früh wurdest du aus dem Leben geholt. Viel zu früh hat man dich mir weggenommen. So vieles gab es noch zu sagen, zu erleben. Dinge, die nun für dich nicht mehr möglich sind. Für mich, für uns. Jetzt erst beginne ich zu verstehen, wie blind ich war, wie blöd. Wie konnte ich es nicht sehen, wo es doch für alle so offensichtlich war? Offensichtlich, auch für dich? Oder wirst du es nie erfahren, nie verstehen?

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away_

Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so. Alles könnte so schön sein, wenn du jetzt hier wärst und nicht so weit weg. Warum? Warum musstest du sterben? So jung. Dein ganzes Leben hattest du noch vor dir. Nun weiß ich nicht mal mehr, wie lange ich meines noch durchhalten kann. Ohne dich.

_And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_

Ohne dich fühlt sich alles so leer an, so kalt. So viele Ausdrücke gibt es für den Tod und doch will mir keiner begreiflich machen, dass du weg bist. Für immer aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Kälte umgibt mich und drückt auf die Leere, welche in mir herrscht. Alles scheint keinen Sinn mehr zu machen. Hausaufgaben, Schule, selbst das Aufstehen wird zu einer einzigen Tortur ohne dein Lächeln. Mein Leben ist nicht mehr lebenswert. Nur noch Kälte und Leere, die sich die Klinke reichen und mich in ihrem dunkeln Verlies einschließen. Für immer.

_Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care_

Hier steh ich nun vor deinem Grabstein. Er ist aus weißem Marmor. _Cedric Diggory, geliebter Freund, Sohn und Mitschüler_ steht neben deinem Geburts- und Todesdatum. All das warst du und noch so viel mehr. Und es hätte noch so vieles geben können, was du hättest werden können. 17 Jahre. Mehr hat dir Gott nicht gegeben und noch immer ist die einzige Frage, die sich mir stellt: Warum? Ich kann es nicht begreifen. Wie kann er so etwas zulassen? Du wolltest nie etwas böses und trotzdem musstest du sterben.

_But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me_

Schwarze Rosen habe ich auf dein Grab gelegt. Neben den bunten Vergissmeinnicht und Lilien oder Gerbera wirken sie trostlos. Aber genau das ist es, was ich ausdrücken will. Mein Trostlosigkeit, meine Trauer. Schwarz, die Farbe der Trauer, in meinem Fall vielleicht auch der Wut und der Unverständnis. Doch auch das bringt dich nicht zurück. Es können noch so viele Tränen von meinem Kinn auf meinen schwarzen Pullover fallen, du wirst trotzdem nicht zurück kommen. Was für einen Sinn macht all das also?

_I reach to the sky  
And call out your name_

_And if I could trade, I would_

So oft schon habe ich deinen Namen herausgeschrieen und damit versucht meiner Trauer, meiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen, weil die Tränen nicht mehr ausgereicht haben. So oft, dass ich ihn jetzt nur noch flüstern kann, da meine Stimme nicht mehr kann. Genauso wenig wie ich. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus ohne dich. Alles würde ich dafür geben, dich noch einmal zu sehen. Noch einmal durch deine Haare zu wuscheln, dein Lachen zuhören, das Blau-grau deiner Augen noch einmal zusehen, dir alles zu erzählen.

_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away_

Was habe ich getan, um nun diese Hölle zu durchleben? Du bist gerade einmal ein paar Tage tot und trotzdem vermisse ich dich schon so sehr, dass es wehtut. Was hast du getan, um diesen frühen Tod zu verdienen? Fragen, überall Fragen auf die mir niemand eine Antwort zugeben weiß. Vor allem nicht ich selbst. Aber Antworten sind es, die ich brauche, um zu verstehen, um klar zukommen. Antworten würden mir das Leben nicht einfach machen, aber vielleicht wenigstens erträglicher.

_And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away_

Es fühlt sich an, wie tausend kleine Messerstiche, die über meinem Körper verteilt sind. Doch die meisten davon haben sich direkt in mein Herz gebohrt. Du warst mein Leben und jetzt bist du mir weggenommen worden. Wie soll ich weiterleben, nun, wo ich kein Leben mehr habe? Zurückkehren zum ‚Business as usual' ist für mich unmöglich, wo du doch mein ‚as usual' warst. Der Gedanke plagt mich seit Tagen. Ständig muss ich daran denken, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich es gesagt hätte. Aber ich konnte nicht, erst vor deinem Grab gelingt es mir. Ich liebe dich, Cedric!


End file.
